


La Morte du Jambon

by Broadway_Buff



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, References to Hamlet, Shakespeare, Soliloquy, Suicidal Thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Buff/pseuds/Broadway_Buff
Summary: Hamlet's soliloquy reimagined





	La Morte du Jambon

**Author's Note:**

> The Hamlet mentioned is Hamlet Sr., Hamlet's father.

To be or not to be, 

That is the question. 

Is it nobler to suffer in silence, 

Or end the suffering. 

Is it easier to sleep through the hardships, 

Or sleep through time. 

What is life? 

And if there is no life, 

What is death? 

The sky cries its tears out. 

Like I could. 

Hamlet dies over and over again, 

Each time I close my eyes. 

I simply am. 

Death will not take me. 

Not yet. 

An endless wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know that the translation is literally "The Death of Ham". I couldn't think of a better title.


End file.
